Ella es solo mía
by Pierrot 14
Summary: Este es mi primer Fanfic por favor denle una oportunidad,...Es un Gale una de mis parejas favoritas en Fairy Tail ademas con un poco de Nalu espero sea de su Agrado.


**Ella es solo mía**

**Gajeel POV.**

Mi nombre es Gajeel Redfox soy un estudiante del instituto Fairy Tail donde se supone donde voy a estudiar pero solo me la paso perdiendo el tiempo.

Ya llevo un año de estar en este maldito lugar pero no me avía molestado tanto asta que conocí a alguien que le dio la vuelta a mi vida.

Porque estoy molesto que digo molesto furioso porque en mi vida nadie me importado, yo soy del tipo de chico que le desagrada casi todo en la vida, también soy de muy pocos amigos con decir que solo tengo uno aunque es un tarado imbécil inflamable, además no me gusta hacer nada por nadie que no sea yo y sea para mí. Mi vida había sido así por mucho tiempo hasta la entrada de los de primer año, porque la entrada de los mocosos me hiso conocer a la persona que mi maldita vida giro de 180°, si solo no la hubiera a la maldita biblioteca a dormir, si no me la hubiera encontrado en el pasillo i si no hubiera visto a los ojos no estaría pensando, preocupando, vigilándola y estar siempre solo en ella.

Esa persona es una enana, un ratón de biblioteca, una chica amigable y cariñosa todo lo opuesto a mi pero aun siendo así siempre está cerca mío y no tiene problema para estarlo esta persona me hace enfurecer, reír, entristecer y de mas pero no sé lo que me pasa por eso le echo la culpa a ella, ella que todo cambio de mi esa enana Levy McGarden.

-Maldita sea me quede dormido esto no hubiera pasado si no pensara en ella toda la noche y no dormirme antes- Dije en el pasillo corriendo para llegar rápido al salón de clase.-La clase que toca primero es literatura con el profesor Gildarts , mierda si no llego ese viejo no me dejara entrar-Dije antes para salir corriendo a máxima velocidad para llegar.

Al fin llegue al salón un segundo antes de que el viejo llegara, me senté en mi silla como siempre en la esquina del salón a lado de mi único amigo Natsu Dragneel un tonto irremediable que tiene una mentalidad de niño pero de todos modos es un buen tipo, aunque somos muy diferentes en actitud tenemos cosas en común. Las clases pasaron rápido Salamander se quedo dos veces dormido y solo se dio cuenta el profe de mate Macao que regaño y saco. Llego el recesó yo quería invitar a Salamander que si quiere comer en la azotea con migo pero…

-Oye Salemander bienes a comer-Dije rápidamente.

-EH, lo siento Gajeel me iré a comer con Lucy-Me contesto con su normal sonrisa, pero algo extraño está un poco rojo.

-Otra vez últimamente siempre vas con la coneja-

-¡No le digas así!-Me dijo enojado

-Además yo no soy el único tu siempre estas con Levy- Rápidamente me contesto.

-Mmmm, eso no es verdad solo me la encuentro de casualidad y ella se me pega- Dije titubeando.

-Bueno dejemos eso de lado nos vemos Lucy me espera-Se fue corriendo del salón.

-Tsk estúpido Salamander-

Maldita sea ese estúpido me dejo solo otra vez bueno me voy a comer solo tengo que evitar todo lo mas que pueda encontrarme con la enana porque si no todos creerán que me estoy ablandando, si de por si cuando empecé a hablar con la enana todos creían que la iba a lastimar, me hicieron más a lado y me miraban con furia, pero no se que hizo ella para que todos cambiaran de opinión de mi, así mi reputación de matón fue decayendo pero parece que no me afecta cuando estoy con ella maldición por que solo pienso en ti.

**Normal POV.**

Gajeel seguía absorto en sus pensamientos, sin darse cuenta a donde estaba llenado hasta que una pequeña chica lo hizo reaccionar de su transe.

-Gajeel que haces aquí-Dijo una pequeña chica sonrojada.

-EH como, cuando, dónde, porque.-Dijo el muchacho ojirojo no notando su sonrojo.

-Gajeel, estas bien-

-…

-Ga….-Fue interrumpida bruscamente.

-Enana ¿Qué haces aquí?-Dijo el ojirojo.

-Eso te lo pregunte yo!-Dijo ella con un grito haciendo un mohín-

-Que quieres decir?-

-SI te pregunte qué haces aquí en la biblioteca-Le dijo más tranquila.

-EH, como llegue aquí-Dijo lo ultimo para si mismo.

-Mmmmmm-Pensaba la peli azul

.Etto vine para llevarte a comer- Mintió

-A bueno solo deja agarrar mis libros-Le respondió.

Cuando Levy recogió los libros que había tomado prestados de la biblioteca los dos se fueron a comer.

-A donde vamos a comer enana-

-No sé qué tal con Lu-chan debe estar comiendo afuera como siempre-

-No creo que sea un buen momento Salamander está comiendo con la coneja ahora mismo-Respondió seco.

-Mmmm en serio-Dijo pensativa

-El mismo me dijo antes de salir del salón-Menciono

-Enserio, últimamente están muy juntos no-Dijo con una risita picara.

-Si es lo que yo le dije-Contesto sin entender por qué la enana rio.

-Entonces a donde vamos Gajeel-

-Vamos a la azotea ahí-

-Bueno está bien-Dijo con una sonrisa

Al llegar los dos se sentaron Levy se sentó en frente de Gajeel lo cual hizo que el se sonrojara un poco pero imperceptible para los demás Levy estaba igual pero ninguno se dio cuenta así siguió sin decir nada hasta que…

-Gajeel-Dijo de sorpresa

-Mmmmm que quieres enana-Respondió

-Te gusta alguien-Menciono bajito con la mirada escondida en el flequillo, ocultando su sonrojo.

-QUE!-Dijo sorprendido.

-NO TINES QUE RESPONDER!-Grito ella.

-No se-Dijo él con un ligero sonrojo que ella noto.

-En serio mmmmm yo creí que te gusta alguien-Dijo ella

-Porque lo dices-Dijo el muy avergonzado.

-Si te dijera que me gusta alguien que me….-La interrumpieron

-Quien es el bastardo dime lo matare-Respondió

-Gajeel-Dijo muy bajo y muy sonrojada.

-Etto, etto, ettoooooo…-No savia que decir pero al instante sonó la alarma se levanto y…

-Sonó la campana enana nos vemos-Se fue corriendo

Ella se quedo sentada estática por la reacción de el chico pero luego se levanto con calma y con una linda sonrisa diciendo.

-El chico que me gusta es muy tonto-Dijo y se fue al salón.

Así termino el recesó de ellos dos Gajeel llego al salón muy sobresaltado pero nadie lo noto espeto Natsu que se quedo callado (Si si es posible que este callado) un buen rato hasta que terminaron las clases.

-Gajeel nos vamos a casa-Menciono Natsu.

-Si…..-Dijo pensativo

Ya avían salido del instituto la casas de los dos estaban un poco retiradas pero ellos se dirigieron mejor al parque que está cerca del instituto para hablar un rato del por qué tan pensativo estaba Gajeel.

-Salamander-

-EH, que pasa-Dijo con una sonrisa.

-No sé lo que me pasa-Le dijo rápidamente.

-Que quieres decir-Dijo sin entender.

-No sé, solo sé que me pasa estando con la enana-Respondió.

-Mmmmm que quieres decir-Contesto mas confundido.

-ES muy tonto y raro pero cuando estoy con ella siempre me siento bien, también me le quedo viendo mucho rato cuando ella esta concentrada en sus tontos libros, además cuando un tipo se le acerca me enojo tanto que quiero matarlo, pero también me hace sentir cosas estúpidas como cuando se enoja con migo e infla sus mejillas quiero abrasarla, o cuando se duerme y estamos solos quiero…-Lo dijo casi para que no se oyera y muy sonrojado.

-QUE?!-Dijo gritando.

-Quiero besarla-Lo dijo completamente sonrojado y ahí se hiso un silencio incomodo hasta que...

-A mi también me pasa lo mismo-Dijo el peli rosa.

-Qué?-

-Si eso mismo me pasa con Lucy-Dijo sin basilar.

-TSK Entonces tampoco sabes lo que nos pasa mierda-Replico

-No no se, les preguntamos a ellas-Dijo inocente.

-No imbécil crearan que somos raros-Respondió sobresaltado.

-….

-….

-Vaya dos imbéciles enamorados-Dijo una tercera voz de un chico atrás.

-Que quien dijo eso, quieres pelea?-Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-No estúpidos pero nunca pensé que se enamorarían de alguien en especial tu flamita-Dijo el tercer chico.

-GRAY!-Grito Gajeel.

-Hielito-Grito furioso Natsu.

Gray es amigo-enemigo de Natsu desde la secundaria siempre han estado juntos hasta entrar a segundo del bachiller, pero ellos dos se siguen viendo muy seguido, en cuanto a Gajeel casi no le habla solo sabe de él que se desnuda en cuanto tiene la oportunidad no importa con quien o donde este.

-Que me dijiste cerebro de carbón-También furioso.

-Chállate estúpido Salamander y tu dime porque dices que estoy enamorado-Exclamo.

-Es muy simple hasta un niño lo vería-Se burlaba.

-Mmmmmm de que hablas cubito-Menciono con una cara infantil.

-En verdad eres un estúpido flamita-Replico ya sin la camisa puesta.

-Quieres pelea stripper-Respondió poniéndose en guardia.

-Que se CALLEN-Grito.

-…-Se hiso un silencio en por lo menos unos 30 segundos hasta...

-Y bien como que estoy enamorado-Gajeel hablo.

-A de eso, si no se han dado cuenta de que están enamorados de Lucy y Levy-Sonreía.

-Que quieres decir-Aun mas confundido.

-No sé como explicárselos a dos imbéciles así que les pondré un ejemplo a cada quien-Se puso una mano en la barbilla.

-A QUIENES LLAMAS IMBECILES!-Gritaron enfurecidos los dos.

-Mira Gajeel que pasaría si supieras que a Levy le gusta alguien tu que ari…-Fue interrumpido.

-QUIEN ES EL MALDITO!-Grito mas enojado aun.

-Vez esa es la reacciono de alguien enamorado que tiene celos-

-Entonces Gajeel está enamorado de Levy-Lo dijo con una expresión infantil, el pequeño de mente Natsu.

-QUE? a mi no me gusta la enana solo es un estorbo-Estaba muy sonrojado.

-Te gusta Levy, Te gusta Levy-Se burlaba Natsu.

-CALLATE ESTUPIDO SALAMANDER!-Lo perseguía dando vueltas en la banca donde estaban antes sentados.

-Lo mismo para ti flamita que pasaría si te digiera que a Lucy le gusta alguien que no es tu-Sonreía con malicia.

-…-No decía nada Natsu.

-EH Salemander siegues ahí-Gajeel le movía una mano enfrente de su cara para reaccionar.

-LO VOY A MATAR NADIE SE ACERCA A LUCY SI NO SOY YO!-Grito muy enfurecido con un puño cerrado.

Los otros dos presentes lo veían con una gotita estilo anime.

-Cálmate flamita solo estoy dando un ejemplo para que se den cuenta de lo que sienten, pero si lo piensas bien si siguen así como están se las pueden ganar-Respondió.

-A mi no me quitan a mi Lucy-Le respondió sin basilar.

-Pero debes saber cómo confesarte flamita-

-Como me dijiste tarado-Grito.

-Yo me largo solo dicen tonterías de mi y la enana-Replico.

-Eso crees pero si a la pequeña Levy-chan le gustas que harías-Dijo con una risa picara.

-No se-Sentencio para irse.

Después de irse se fue directo a su casa para reflexionar si en verdad le gusta la enana y si es así que va hacer y va a ver si lo puede resolver.

**Gajeel POV.**

Llegue a mi casa como todos los días me dirigí al sofá y encontré a mi padre Metalicana como siempre sentado tomando una cerveza descansando de un arduo día de trabajo.

-Hola viejo, como te fue-Le dije.

-Hola hijo, me fue bien solo que fue muy exhausto el jefe solo sabe torturar-Estaba cansado.

.Porque no cambias de empleo si tanto te disgusta ese trabajo-

-Eso me gustaría pero ya no puedo hacer eso sabes que nos tenemos que mantener-

-Mmmmmm ni modo que hay de comer-

-Un poco de curry está en la cocina caliéntalo-

-Está bien-Bufo.

-Te ocurre algo-

-Que no nada en particular-

-Es una chica-Hablo el padre.

-QUE? de que hablas viejo estás loco-Grite sonrojado.

-HA con que es eso, mmmmmmmmmm, nunca pensé verte en mi vida interesado por una chica parece que si seré abuelo-Me dijo con sarcasmo.

-Que quieres decir viejo-Replico.

-Y dime como es ella no me digas que también es igual que tu de tonto-Se burlo.

-No ella no es tonta-Le respondí con un tono de enfado.

-Enserio como es-Me pregunto curioso.

-Ella es muy dulce, muy lista, alguien que todos quieren incluyéndome, a ella le gusta mucho leer todo tipos de libros, pero también es algo caprichosa, y se enfada con facilidad con migo, es muy bajita y menor que yo-Lo dije sin saber lo que estaba diciendo.

-Mmmmmmmmmm, suena fantástica es real porque nunca creería que te gastara alguien así-Dijo impresionado y burlándose.

-Cállate la enana es real-Le replico.

-Enana? es malo decirle así a tu novia-

-Ella no es mi novia y se llama Levy-

-Enserio entonces que esperas sería una buena yerna-

-Cállate viejo me voy a dormir-Me fui

-Y la comida-

-Ya no tengo hambre-Sentencio

-Me alegra que estas creciendo-

Me metía a mi cuarto y me tire a la cama me puse a pensar sobre lo que me dijo Gray y si debo hacer algo para ver si ella siente lo mismo que yo. Antes de irme a dormir me bañe, hice la poca tarea que tenia, le di de comer a Lily mi gato es extraño no le gusta la comida normal de gato sino que le gusta el kiwi pero ya me acostumbre a alimentarlo. Acabe y me fui a dormir después de pensar en que hacer es una locuara lo que voy hacer pero es ahora o nunca.

Al día siguiente me levante me cambie bueno la rutina de siempre para irme a la maldita escuela pero hubo algo diferente.

-Adiós viejo-

-Adiós hijo me saludas a tu linda novia-Sonreía.

-Aun no es mi novia ADIOS VIEJO-me fui corriendo.

-Aun?-Se pregunto

Llegue a la escuela y me dirigí a la biblioteca porque se bien que la enana llega temprano para ir a leer es perfecto espero no arruinarlo. Llegue y rápidamente la vi así que me dirigí a ella como si fuera un robot.

-Enana ven-Ordenándole.

-EH, Gajeel a donde?-Se sorprendió.

-Solo ven-Le dije ocultando mi sonrojo.

-SI-Me dijo algo sonrojada.

Nos dirigimos a la azote de la academia para hablar bueno hacerle una confesión joder solo espero no arruinarlo.

-Etto Gajeel para que me nese…-La interrumpí.

-Enana no sé que me hiciste-Reclame.

-Que yo?- Se sorprendió.

-Si por tu culpa no soy el mismo de siempre-

-Que hice de que estas hab…-Me reclamaba y la interrumpí.

-Tu terquedad, tus caprichos, tu forma de leer los libros y no darte cuenta de nadie-

-EH-Se sorprendió algo sonrojada.

-Eres una molestia pero…-Me di la vuelta.

-Pero….-Ella pregunto intrigada.

-Eso es lo que me gusta de ti-Sentencie

-Eh-No me creía.

-Me gusta tu forma de ser, me gusta que te enoje, me gusta verte leer, pero lo que mas me gusta de ti es tu sonrisa cuando estas con migo-Dije sonrojado.

-EH-Ya me está desesperando.

-MALDICION! Levy quieres ser mi novia-Grite y luego le confesé lo que sentía.

-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHH!-Grito.

-O enana dame una respu…-Me interrumpieron bruscamente.

El problema no es que me haya interrumpido si no la forma la pequeña enana salto con todas sus fuerzas para taparme la boca con un beso que yo correspondí.

**Normal POV.**

El beso era tierno y torpe los dos lo disfrutaban a su manera después de un rato y perder todo el oxigeno que tenían en sus pulmones los dos se separaron y se veían a los ojos notando cada uno un sonrojo por lo cual Gajeel tenía una sonrisa ladeada y la pobre Levy se quedaba muy pero muy avergonzada.

-Ese es un si enana-Pregunto la ojirojo.

-Claro que si tonto-Dijo ocultándose en el pecho del muchacho.

-Mmmmmmmmmm-Pensaba el ojirojo

-Que pasa Gajeel?-Preguntaba su ahora novia.

-Me pregunto cómo le ara Salamander para decirle lo que siente a la coneja-

-Ha eso no te preocupes él se te adelanto y se le declaro ayer a Lu-chan-Dijo con su típica sonrisa.

-Qué? el imbécil se me adelanto TSK-Refunfuño.

-Si me dijo Lu-chan que llego ayer a su casa y se le declaro-Menciono la peliazul.

-Ese maldito-Dijo al final para tomar a su novia y darle un beso mas pero este era diferente este era menos torpe y mas apasionado los dos de nuevo se separaron para tomar aire y…

-Te amo enana-Le dijo y le dio un beso corto y tierno a ella.

-Yo a ti-Le respondió para irse a sus diferentes salones para contarle a sus respectivos amigos sobre su nuevo noviazgo.

**Gracias por leerme y les pediría de favor que si tuve fayas me las hicieran saber para si después en otra historia la puedo cambiar y mejorar. Y de nuevo gracias por leer mi primer Fanfic Sayonara.**


End file.
